


Cuentos de Ragnarok

by Mirai737



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, Multi, Post-Thor: The Dark World, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai737/pseuds/Mirai737
Summary: Sleipnir, hijo de Loki, pasa sus días soñando despierto. Uno de esos días, el rey de Asgard se presenta ante el y las manijas del reloj comienzan a correr, minuto a minuto. Se trata de una cuenta regresiva hasta Ragnarok.





	Cuentos de Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que debo estar escribiendo para mi historia publicada (En un fandom totalmente diferente) pero el otro día una idea entro en mi cabeza y no me dejo en paz hasta que lo escribí y desde allí, bueno, este es el resultado.
> 
> No sé mucho de mitología nórdica, por cierto, por el momento utilice la información básica requerida y de allí empecé a armar la trama según lo encontraba conveniente, mezclándolo con mis headcanon y etc.
> 
> Esta historia se ubica entre el final de Thor: The Dark World y Ragnarok. Espero que aun así lo disfruten.
> 
> (Y solo por si no queda claro, no hay realmente un "Lady Loki", a pesar de que considero que dicha transformación se encuentra posible en base a sus poderes. Ah, y Sleipnir es un OC.)

Cuentos de Ragnarok: Sleipnir

Sleipnir no se avergüenza a admitir que pasaba la mayoría de sus días soñando despierto. Era agradable a veces distanciarse de la realidad que se la ha impuesto por ser hijo de su padre y ser nieto del respetado "padre-de-todos", el rey de Asgard quien fue tan misericordioso para ver valor, una utilidad, en su vida como para tomarlo bajo su ala y permitirle el gran honor de ser el corcel con el que cabalgo en las míticas batallas y es capaz de llegar hasta el mismísimo Helheim. Oh, el honor.

A su madre le encantaba que fuera sarcástico, siempre le había sacado más de una sonrisa cada vez que venía al establo a visitarlo. Por supuesto que tal detalle de su parte era solo en consideración de su madre quien tenía amor por Odín, como cualquier hijo tendría por su progenitor, no obstante el resto del tiempo no contenía sus palabras, era innecesario, nadie más que su madre podía escucharlo o tener una conversación con el que no sea unilateral. Su encantadora abuela aun así nunca dejaba de intentarlo, el apreciaba su esfuerzo así como las deliciosas manzanas que le traía de su huerta personal.

A pesar de los pensamientos de su vida algo monótona y en ocasiones superficial, el admitía honestamente que no era tan mala. Definitivamente pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor como el destino que aun padecían sus hermanos. Pero el trataba de no pensar mucho en ellos y si fallaba, lo que era frecuente, simplemente intentaba recordar esos breves momentos felices en donde estaban juntos como una familia y su madre los prodigaba de amor.

Si, así es, pensamientos felices, sin sentimiento de culpa. No hay nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos al menos hasta que "ese día" llegara y él lo sabía, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en sus pezuñas.

Hablando de pezuñas.

Al parecer Odín había dado la orden de que un mozo lo trasladara de los establos reales hacia la caballeriza para asear sus pezuñas, lo cual era ridículo porque tales necesidades higiénicas habían sido atendidas esta mañana, como cada mañana de los últimos cientos de años. Pero nadie iba a contradecir al rey, así que aquí estaba de nuevo.. pero no es que fuera algo que detestaba, después de todo, su madre le había inculcado un aprecio por estar bien aseado por lo que no protesto al ser movido al menos hasta que la espera se hizo más de veinte minutos. Minutos en el que espero solo en el lugar, sin indicios de nadie aproximándose y estaba empezando a molestarse.  
La hora de su cena se acercaba y es ahí donde él ponía su pata al suelo, nadie se metía con su hora de la cena ni aunque fuera por una orden de Odín.

No. Si Odín piensa que él se quedara dócil con todas esas venenosas mentiras que escupió últimamente y ahora esto, será mejor que lo piense dos veces antes de pensar que incluso lo dejaría ensillarlo para otra aburrida caminata por los prados.

Y entonces, el rey se presentó como si lo hubiera invocado. La puerta ni siquiera se abrió, ni siquiera pudo escuchar los resonantes pasos del dios acercándose, o sentir su poderosa presencia incluso con la poca distancia entre ellos, así que relincho asustado y retrocedió un poco, botando un balde de metal ruidosamente al suelo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, se preguntó.

\- Shhh, tranquilo. Tranquilo, Sleip.

Una pregunta mejor sería: ¿Cómo se atreve?, ese era el nombre con el que su madre se refería a él con cariño, un nombre pronunciado torpemente por su hermanos como "Slip" cuando estaban aprendiendo a hablar y que su madre corrigió y posteriormente lo uso en cada ocasión que hablaban. Era algo de familia, y por mucho que Odín fuera su abuelo, no tenía ese derecho.

Es en estos momentos en el que le gustaría que su segunda forma natural no fuera la de un gran caballo de ocho patas, sino algo más feroz como un lobo o incluso un bilgesnipe, lo suficientemente grande para intimidar a Odín y quizás amenazarlo con la perdida de extremidades.

\- Espera, tranquilo. Soy yo. –Dijo en un intento de aplacarlo en vano. Él estaba enojado.- Sleip, mi corazón, soy yo. –Y se acercó a él sin una muesca de duda, apoyando su frente con la suya en un movimiento tan familiar y genuinamente afectivo que la sorpresa desterró su enojo y la comprensión siguiente hizo que sus patas temblaran por la felicidad abrumadora.

\- "Madre.."

\- Si, si, aquí estoy, corazón. –Respondió en un tono cariñoso, separándose de él un momento para mirar encima de su hombro y, con un rápido movimiento de su mano, bloquear la puerta de entrada y finalmente deshacerse de su disfraz.

\- "Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Estas aquí, estas vivo. Él dijo-.. Todos decían que tu-.. ¡Pero estas aquí, estas aquí!"

\- Han sucedido eventos demasiados difíciles de explicar en tan poco tiempo. –Comento su madre sonando algo angustiado mientras acariciaba su hocico.- No estoy seguro de que lo habrás escuchado..

\- "Todos fueron mentiras terribles, ahora estoy seguro." –Rápidamente aseguro esperando que eso alivie a su madre pero no fue así, de hecho, la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro se volvió tensa.

\- Las mejores mentiras tienen algo de verdad en ellas. –Respondió su madre después de unos segundos de silenciosa duda, como si temiera su reacción. Pero él no podría reaccionar cuando estaba tan confundido, además, su madre finalmente estaba aquí así que ¿por qué iba a concentrarse en los chismes de los mozos y las palabras de Odín cuando sabía que todos odiaban a su familia? No sería la primera vez que las malas lenguas inventaban historias para dañar la reputación de su madre ya sea mintiendo directamente o mezclando la verdad con mentiras u omisiones?

\- "Te he extrañado tanto, madre." –Confeso sin pudor y su madre volvió a acercarse, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la crin en su cuello.

\- Te extrañe también, tenerte tan cerca y aun así no poder ser capaz de verte.. –Dijo soltando un suspiro lleno de satisfacción, permitiendo que apoyara su hocico sobre su hombro.- ¿Estuvieron cuidándote adecuadamente? ¿Nadie te hizo daño, verdad? –Cuestiono con genuina preocupación y el no pudo evitar pensar si Odín había vuelto a proferir amenazas a su bienestar para mantener a su madre en línea. Por supuesto, Frigga no era solo la reina sino también su abuela y estaba seguro que ella no permitiría que algún daño le llegara, su madre debería saberlo pero aun así esa clase de cosas lo dejaban preocupado al final del día.

\- "Estoy bien, solo.." –Y su madre lo miro expectante, instándole a ser sincero.- "Muy preocupado. Ni tú, ni la abuela han venido a visitarme en un tiempo así que temí que les había ocurrido algo malo, sobre todo cuando escuche que el gran escándalo que hubo afuera fue por una invasión de los elfos oscuros. ¿Ambos fueron enviados a Vanaheim para estar seguros? ¿Es eso lo que ocurrió?"

Por la expresión de su madre la respuesta fue no, eso no es lo que ocurrió, algo había sucedido y él se quedó en silencio esperando que su madre se lo contara.

\- No.. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, vine aquí no solo a verte hijo mío, sino con el cometido de enviarte lejos. -Dijo desviando el tema, de manera muy efectiva porque la sola idea de irse, de que su madre no lo quiera en Asgard con ella hacia que su corazón se apretara.- Por favor, no me malentiendas. –Dijo rápidamente, entonces se detuvo, tomo aire y continuo.- Se trata de "ese día", ¿te acuerdas que te hable de el?

Ese día, el dichoso día que su madre había temido y esperado por igual.

\- "Pero Odín aun no-.. " –Intento preguntar, pues en Asgard aun podía sentir el poder de Odín latir desde su núcleo como prueba de su permanencia en el mundo de los vivos.

\- Sera pronto, yo-.. Ya hice algunos preparativos. –Anuncio su madre y el recordó entonces el disfraz con el que se había presentado ante sus ojos y se preguntó en qué consistía verdaderamente esos preparativos.- Y definitivamente no quiero que estés aquí para lo que se aproxima, por mucho que me duela, prefiero que busques a tus hermanos y se mantengan seguros hasta que todo acabe.

Eso tenía sentido y era parte del plan que su madre había formulado desde hace siglos de forma minuciosa y en completo secreto de todos, salvo quizás de la mismísima reina.

\- "¿Y entonces vendrás con nosotros?" –Pregunto solo para estar seguro de que su madre no haya cambiado de opinión. Algo que le sonaría risible en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora cuando estaba frente suyo y se veía como si tuviera más que solo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

\- Ese es el plan. –Dijo su madre con un asentimiento firme que alivio la mayoría de sus preocupaciones.

\- "¿Y la abuela también?" –Inquirió tardíamente y su madre dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios, desviando la mirada pero sin detener sus caricias.

\- Ella no.. No vendrá, no puede. –Finalmente responde.

Su abuela lo había prometido. Había admitido que tras el fallecimiento de Odín la situación en Asgard necesitaría de su presencia para volver a establecerse y finalmente dar paso al nuevo rey, que tardaría un poco de tiempo y que quería asegurarse que su hijo mayor estuviera realmente preparado para su papel y que no necesitara su guía. Pero su abuela, a pesar de eso, había estado encantada, sonriendo ampliamente a la idea de regresar a Vanaheim y vivir con su hijo y sus nietos en un hogar que podrían llamar finalmente suyo.

\- "Pero quien será rey es Thor, ella lo prometió, dijo que-.."

\- Sleipnir. –Lo llamo con voz severa pero a la vez llena de una emoción que no podía discernir en absoluto.- Mi precioso hijo, nunca he querido inundar tu corazón con mi pesar, ni que tus ojos derramen lágrimas de tristeza.. pero ahora entiendo lo que es que tu familia te oculte secretos y que los descubras de la peor manera posible, lejos de cualquier apoyo o consuelo que tus seres queridos podrían brindarte. Así que te lo contare, todo lo que pueda durante esta noche y el resto.. el resto tendrá que esperar hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo, ¿está bien?

No, no estaba bien en absoluto. Lo que sea que haya pasado era grave, la fachada de fortaleza de su madre era impecable, demasiado perfecta, una máscara mágica. Siendo su madre tan capaz y talentosa de ocultar sus emociones, el hecho de que use una ilusión significa que no confía en sí mismo para no desmoronarse ante la suficiente presión.

\- "Si,.." –Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Su madre asintió y se alejó, agregando a su disfraz la apariencia de una joven doncella del castillo.

\- Tendré que hacer un acto del rey rechazando su cena y retirándose a sus aposentos temprano, pero no es nada que él no hubiera hecho normalmente en estos tiempos. –Dijo con la voz de aguda de la joven.- Se paciente, Sleip, y no te preocupes traeré la cena para ambos.

\- "De acuerdo, madre." –Respondió adecuadamente a pesar de sus sentimientos conflictivos.

Cuando su madre regreso fue con la apariencia de un guardia nocturno que rápidamente deshizo una vez que volvió a bloquear la entrada con su seidr. Entonces, antes de que se pronunciara una palabra, encendió una luz mágica e hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y de su bolsillo dimensional saco lo que parecía un festín suficiente para dos. Pero casi nada de lo que podría comer un caballo sin enfermarse.

El soltó un resoplido, incrédulo de que a su madre se le haya olvidado su dieta alimentaria.

\- Oh, no hagas pucheros. –Le regaño su madre con una sonrisa divertida, sacando posteriormente de su bolsillo un juego de llaves peculiar y un collar con un talismán verde que emitían cierto poder que le hizo estremecer un poco.- Si esta será la última cena juntos que tendremos en un tiempo entonces lo haremos adecuadamente.

No supo a lo que se refería con "adecuadamente" pero lo comprendió en cuanto su madre se acercó y se colocó a un lado suyo donde las llaves tintinearon contra el collar invisible alrededor de su cuello.

\- "Esas son-.."

\- Lo has resuelto bien. –Aprobó su madre mientras colocaba una de las llaves en la cerradura de su collar.- Fue algo difícil hallarlas, el no compartió su ubicación con nadie, ni siquiera tu abuela. –Comento mientras daba cinco giros a la llave en diferentes pero precisas direcciones antes de retirarla.- Pero parece que eso no la detuvo y me proveyó algunos lugares donde creía que podrían estar escondidas, se acercó bastante. -El collar no se desmonto de su cuello simplemente desapareció, perdiendo peso hasta no dejar ningún rastro que fue cuando sintió a su cuerpo hormiguear por su magia apresada finalmente correr libremente por sus venas, aliviándolo de un dolor sordo que siempre lo acompañaba.- Ahora, es probable que al principio te sientas extraño y no tengas completo control de las reacciones de tu cuerpo ya sea emocionales como físicas. –Dijo su madre ágilmente atrapándolo desde la cintura para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo.

\- Lo siento. –Pronuncio algo avergonzado, sintiendo un fuerte rubor cubrir su rostro. Su cuerpo equino estaba en perfecta salud por lo que no se trataba de debilidad física, ni músculos atrofiados sino su magia salvaje queriendo adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, llenando los espacios que permanecieron vacíos por mucho tiempo y no estaban acostumbrados a tal poder, sobrecargándose sin remedio.

\- Todo bien, hijo mío. Permíteme ayudarte. –Declaro su madre amablemente, ayudándolo a establecerse en la silla.

\- ¿Qué es? –Cuestiono cuando noto que en su cuello ahora se encontraba el talismán que vio. Con una cadena uru del cual colgaba una piedra verde adornada con más del mismo oro metálico un poco rudimentario pero definitivamente forjada por enanos de Nidavellir y encantado por el poderoso seidr de su madre.

\- Un regalo mío. –Dijo sonando orgulloso.- Básicamente te ayudara a estabilizar tu magia hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo y también te ocultara de la mirada de Heimdal. –Explico y dio entonces un par de toques en el collar, como si estuviera admirándolo.- Además, combina con tus hermosos ojos, Sleip.

\- Tenemos los mismos ojos, madre. –Dijo haciendo sonreír a su madre.

\- ¿Y tú punto es?

Los dos procedieron a sentarse y disponerse a cenar. Su madre siempre atento le sirvió jugo de frutas para aliviar un poco su garganta en desuso, él lo acepto con gusto y tras beber clavo sus ojos en su aperitivo favorito en la mesa.

\- Ese es el postre, no el plato principal, cariño. –Fue regañado cuando extendió su mano algo temblorosa hacia la tarta de manzana.

\- Madre.

Ante su tono quejoso, su madre alzo la vista de su plato y mantuvieron un concurso de miradas que termino perdiendo rápidamente. Aun así, su madre soltó una risita y le sirvió una porción de la tarta dulce.

\- Solo una porción y no tendrás mas esta noche a menos que comas todas tus verduras.

\- Todo aquí es verdura. -Replico a pesar de que no tenía problemas en cumplir esa demanda, después de pasar tantos siglos con la misma dieta era difícil no sentirse reacio a la carne de cualquier tipo.

\- Y fruta. –Acoto mientras se servía mas comida en su plato.- Nutritivo y delicioso, lo mejor para mi hijo.

Tras llenar sus estómagos un poco, su madre finalmente comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos desde lo que el llamo la "coronación fallida" de Thor que fue también la última vez que se vieron. Por supuesto su madre hizo más que evidente que estaba omitiendo muchos detalles importantes, pero al menos estaba siendo franco en cuanto a sus pensamientos y motivaciones durante esos sucesos, incluso las más angustiosas. Ciertamente podía entender ahora la razón por la cual las personas a las que llegaba escuchar hablar de su madre lo hacían de forma tan desdeñosa y cruel, pero ellos no sabían toda la historia y a pesar de que se encontraba sorprendido por lo que su madre había hecho, él lo comprendía y su amor por el no disminuyo ni un ápice.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, no tenía ánimos de más postre, solo quería acostarse con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y dormir arrullado por su voz. Pero aún tenían mucho de qué hablar y el tiempo seguía corriendo así que continuaron, hasta que llego la parte de lo sucedido hace una semana en el cual su madre con lágrimas en los ojos le confeso que no había estado ahí para proteger a su abuela de los elfos oscuros y que ella al final murió de forma muy valiente por lo que su alma ahora se encontraba esperándolos en los salones dorados del Valhala. También le conto como sufrió al enterarse de su fallecimiento por la palabra de un guardia y como Odín no le permitió asistir al funeral; luego hablo de Thor y su plan de venganza y más tarde de su supuesta muerte demasiado cerca de ser real; explico cómo exilio a Odín a Midgard y porque lo suplanto en el trono y permitió que Thor se fuera lejos en una búsqueda.

Al final de todo, ambos se encontraban llorando en los brazos del otro, ofreciéndose el consuelo que nadie más les daría, intentando cerrar las heridas en sus corazones con palabras de amor y promesas de un futuro mejor.

…

..

.

Pero desconocidos por ambos, el futuro aun aguardaba varias tragedias a superar.

El verdadero Ragnarok se estaba acercando y Asgard no es el único que lo pagaría caro.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no estoy segura si hare de este un fic de muchos capítulos o pocos, o si simplemente lo dejare como un one-shot. La idea de hacerla un Infinity War fix-it es tentadora, dime tu opinión al respecto, ¡eso me ayudaría mucho!
> 
> También aun no estoy segura de sí mi interpretación de Loki fue buena o no, después de todo, aquí la retrato como una madre amorosa y nada de eso aparece en las películas. Hablando de interpretaciones, soy bastante neutral al personaje de Odin, he leído fics increíbles donde es un gran rey y un gran padre a la vez, o era un buen padre pero emocionalmente atrofiado, o simplemente un padre abusivo, sin embargo para esta fic la conveniencia dictaba que lo representara así.
> 
> Sleipnir es un niño de mamá aquí, demándenme.
> 
> Ok, no, no lo hagan.


End file.
